villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Manni-Pals
The are all one-shot characters in the 2015 French reboot series of Popples and the main antagonists in the episode "Ani Mall Insecurity". They are a group of five robot mannequins created by Lulu to help guard the Ani Mall, however the robots got malfunction on their first night shift and they all suddenly started to try to destroy everyone who're still inside the mall. They are all voiced by Nancy Philippot, Fanny Roy, Maia Baran, Michel Hinderyckx, and Audrey D'Hulstère in the original French dubbed version, and by Erin Fitzgerald, Cassandra Lee Morris, Cindy Robinson, and Grant George in the English dubbed version. Appearance Each of the Manni-Pals are designed to look like a member of the Best Popple Pals (Sunny, Lulu, Izzy, Bubbles, and Yikes). They also wear a blue Ani Mall security guard cap with an embroidered image of a blue "stop" gesture in a white circle. Biography Ani Mall Insecurity Lulu got the idea of creating the Manni-Pals when Stan and Ollie, two elderly Ani Mall security guards, became too tired to work at the mall for both the day and night shift and they got caught sleeping in front of their boss, Mayor Maynot. Stan and Ollie are two best friends who have been working at the Ani Mall for a long time and because of their strong friendship, they're willing to work both the day and night shifts so they can spend time together and see each other. Wanting to help the overworked security guards keep their job, Lulu invented the robot mannequins as their solution for their problem: Stan and Ollie would take the day shift while the Manni-Pals would take the night shift. However, it backfires when Mayor Maynot decided to put the Manni-Pals in both the day and night shifts and he made Stan and Ollie retired instead. Now feeling bad for Stan and Ollie for losing their job, the Best Popple Pals came up with a plan to get them back to the mall: if they could show Mayor Maynot that the Manni-Pals did poorly during their shift, then the Mayor will beg Stan and Ollie to come back to work. Unfortunately when nighttime arrives, the popplepad that connects to the Manni-Pals malfunctions which lead to the mannequins turning against the Best Popple Pals and their new boss, Mayor Maynot. The Manni-Pals trapped them inside the mall by barricading all the doors and hatches, and they are now seeking to destroy the "intruders". Stan and Ollie manage to get inside the mall by getting into their secret hatch and are about to save them, but the Manni-Pals track the hatch and barricades it, trapping the eight Popples inside again. Stan and Ollie both use their vacuum cleaner Sparky to distract the Manni-Pals while they and the Best Popple Pals all come up with an idea to shut down the mannequins: if they could get the Manni-Pals inside the Happy Humball machine, they would dizzily spin around inside of it until they'll all be shut down. But while the plan almost work, the Best Popple Pals have to figure out how to shut them down completely. Stan and Ollie then suggested that they should play some music to subdue the gang of "unruly Popple youngsters", but their kind of music has a very high frequency which lead to Lulu connects the speakers to her popplephone to turn up the volume and defeat the Manni-Pals. After the Manni-Pals' defeat, Mayor Maynot gives the security guard job back to Stan and Ollie for their day shift and as for the Manni-Pals, Lulu took them back to the treehouse to fix them up for their night shift. Abilities The Manni-Pals can be control when they're connected by a popplepad (Popple version of a "tablet"). According to Lulu, they're state-of-the-art motion-sensing mannequins that could detect any Popples they can't identified around them and would attack them until they explain who he/she is. If the Ani Mall is closed, the Manni-Pals would go into motion-sensing security mode and patrol the building. If they detect any intruder in the mall, they would ask for their identification and a required clearance code. If the Popple fail to give the right clearance code, the Manni-Pals would trap the intruder inside the mall by putting the building in lock-down and lock all the hatches to prevent them from escaping so they could destroy them. The only way for the intruder to get out of the mall is to shut all of the Manni-Pals down. The Manni-Pals' eyes could also change color which is depend on their mood: when activated their eyes would turn green; but if they detect an intruder, their eyes would turn red. And because they're designed to look like a Popple, the Manni-Pals could also transform into a cube-shape and bounce themselves around. Gallery Manni-Pals - Manni-Pals with their BPP counterpart.png|The Manni-Pals with their Best Popple Pal counterparts. Manni-Pals - Manni-Pals marching to Stan and Ollie.png|Marching to Stan and Ollie. Manni-Pals - Manni-Pals marching to Stan and Ollie 2.png Manni-Pals - Manni-Pal Sunny detecting Mayor Maynot.png|Manni-Pal Sunny detecting Mayor Maynot. Manni-Pals - Manni-Pals attacking Mayor Maynot.png Manni-Pals - Manni-Pals guarding the mall.png|Patrolling the mall in the daytime. Manni-Pals - Scanning.png|The Manni-Pals scanning Mayor Maynot. Manni-Pals - Manni-Pal about to destroy the BPP.png|The Manni-Pals turning against the BPP. Manni-Pals - Manni-Pals analyzing the BPP.png|Analyzing the Best Popple Pals. Manni-Pals - Manni-Pals marching to the BPP.png Manni-Pals - Cube forms.png|The Manni-Pals in their cube forms. Manni-Pals - Manni-Pals barricading the secret hatch.png Manni-Pals - Manni-Pals analyzing Sparky.png Manni-Pals - Defeat.png|The Manni-Pals' defeat. Manni-Pals - Manni-Pal Lulu and Manni-Pal Bubbles being taken away.png Trivia * Each of the Manni-Pals shared the same voice actor/voice actress as their Best Popple Pals counterparts. * According to Izzy, Lulu made the Manni-Pals look like her and her friends for fun. * "Manni-Pals" is a portmanteau of the words "mannequin" and "pals". * The Manni-Pals are not the first time Lulu invented a robot that have turn against her, after Help-R. However unlike the Manni-Pals, Help-R is mostly an anti-hero in "Help-R Hinder" and "Stop the Robo Pop" and he didn't commit any evil crimes since he was programmed to help other Popples in Popplopolis when they don't need him. See also * Manni-Pals in Popples 2015 Wiki. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Teams Category:One-Shot Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Redeemed Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Amoral